


A Frozen Dragon Blossom for my Love

by RavenNightwing



Series: The Reign of the God King [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fem!Toshiro Hitsugaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenNightwing/pseuds/RavenNightwing
Summary: This is a companion piece to From Darkness to Eternity.This is the story of a friendship, a friendship that has a rocky start, two strangers meet one with a soul of burning flames, the other with a soul of freezing ice, they couldn’t stand each other, they wanted nothing to do with each other, they want to do unspeakable things with each other, they can’t stay away from each other, watch as two people who want nothing to do with each other yet want to commit indecent acts with each other can’t stay away from each other, are drawn to the other like a magnet, what seems to be nothing becomes something beautiful, this is a story of love, love that begins as a spark, a spark that becomes an inferno, an inferno encased in shimmering ice.





	A Frozen Dragon Blossom for my Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is another side story for From Darkness to Eternity, note that what happens in this story, while it does take place long before FDTE begins, will not come into play until after chapter 10 of FDTE.

Hello it’s me again, if you can’t tell this is another side story for From Darkness to Eternity, this one covers X’s adventure to a realm of Shinigami and the people he meets there, please note that what happens in this story, while it does take place long before FDTE begins, will not come into play until after chapter 10 of FDTE. This is the story of a friendship, a friendship that has a rocky start, two strangers meet one with a soul of burning flames, the other with a soul of freezing ice, they couldn’t stand each other, they wanted nothing to do with each other, they want to do unspeakable things with each other, they can’t stay away from each other, watch as two people who want nothing to do with each other yet want to commit indecent acts with each other can’t stay away from each other, are drawn to the other like a magnet, what seems to be nothing becomes something beautiful, this is a story of love, love that begins as a spark, a spark that becomes an inferno, an inferno encased in shimmering ice.

Chapter 1

**Around 150,000 years before FDTE begins**

‘I am so bored, why haven’t I found anything interesting yet,’ I think while winging my way through the void. I stop when I feel something calling to me. Looking around carefully I locate the source, it’s coming from a realm I haven’t visited before. ‘This should be interesting,’ I think as I turn to go check this realm out. I land between two tall buildings while noting the fact that this realm is more advanced than most of the ones I have visited before. I am preparing to send out a scan pulse when I sense an incoming attack from behind me. “Defauneu,” I curse as I retaliate, I twist to the right grabbing the wrist of the arm that passes where my head had been I drive my fist into the attacker’s side just below their ribs before releasing the wrist and jumping up to deliver a spin kick to the side of their head sending them flying into the building beside me.

‘What the fuck is that thing,’ I think as I look at the thing that had attacked me. The creature is somewhat humanoid, it looks like a gorilla but scaled instead of furred and its head is completely encased in a skull-like mask. “Saun baerunsaeka,” I yell in its face when it comes at me again and I have to brace myself so that the blow it lands doesn’t knock me back. ‘Fuck this shit,’ I think dodging another attack before letting the power of the voice run free shouting, “sukirae,” causing the thing to stop dead in its tracks and go still as a statue. ‘Let’s see how tough you are now dumb shit, no one can resist the voice, add in that I used my language which has its own power and you aren’t doing a damn thing any time soon,’ I gloat to myself as I walk up to the thing to inspect it. “Huh, so you are what a lost soul looks like here, oh well, since you were mildly interesting I guess I can send you on your way,” I say to the thing summoning my sword after I have looked it over. I make five slashes across the creature causing it to start splitting apart before bursting into shimmering particles of energy.

“Now to see what I can learn about this place,” I mutter to myself as I release a scan pulse which quickly returns with all the information on this realm. “So, that thing was a hollow, a type called adjuchas that is supposed to be incredibly powerful and dangerous….pft yea right that thing was pathetic, but regardless of that, if there was a hollow, especially one that strong, then that means there are soul reapers in the area,” I unconsciously say my thoughts out loud as I scan my surroundings, locking eyes on each reaper for a few seconds as I quickly locate them and keeping my eyes on the captain.

Seeing that they have been discovered the reapers quickly jump to surround me, “I would strongly advise against attacking me in any way,” I warn them as the captain starts to come over. The captain is a scrawny fox faced man with gray hair who is giving me a creepy smile. “Easy now, no need to fight,” he says with a chuckle, his voice makes me want a shower, “I am Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad three, I need you to come with me.” I look at him like he is stupid as I reply, “why would I go with you, I don’t know you.” He still has that creepy grin on his face as he speaks, “ah, well you just took out an adjuchas alone with extreme ease, that is not a normal occurrence, I need to take you to see the other captains so that this can be explained, also there is the fact that you are leaking too much spirit energy to be allowed to stay here, you will just keep drawing more hollows if you do.” “So you want me to go to the soul society with you, why not, might be fun, ok lead the way mister captain,” I reply, saying the last bit with a good dose of snarky sarcasm as I make an exaggerated after you gesture and finally get a reaction from the creep. “Yes, right this way then,” he says in a strained friendly tone with a madly twitching eyebrow while motioning to one of the other reapers to open a gate.

I am still a bit amused by getting a rise out of mister creepy, which is what I have nicknamed captain Gin, when we arrive in the soul society. I am following mister creepy towards a long staircase that he said leads to where we are going when I spot someone coming down the stairs. It is a woman, she has short spiky white hair, intense teal eyes, is wearing a coat similar to creepy’s, and is absolutely gorgeous. I realize as we get closer that she is short, very short, I am so taken off guard that when we get to the stairs I blurt out a statement without thinking, “I have never seen a woman that short before, I didn’t know it was possible.” Realizing my fumble I immediately try to apologize but before I can say a word she shows that despite being short she has a hell of a temper.

“Who the hell are you to talk, walking around like that,” she snaps in a frigid icy tone. ‘Holy shit, she is hot as fuck when she’s mad,’ I think to myself as I reply in a snarky cooing voice, “oh what, does my way of dressing offend the little kittens delicate sensibilities,” enjoying the way her face flushes and eyes burn with rage. “Of course not but walking around almost naked like a savage is very rude, were you raised by beasts or something,” she snarls goading me on as she fixes an absolutely arctic glare on me. ‘Ok keep calm, she may be hot and this sniping may be arousing me a lot but that attitude is pissing me off,’ I am mentally berating myself as I actually growl with my response, “what did you say you little bitch, come here I’m going to kick your ass.”

She jumps to the side as I swing at her, barely dodging my fist which hits the stairs leaving a crater that spread across three steps, taunting me from where she lands, “ha too slow.” With a snarl I dart forward to sink my fist into her gut sending her flying into a wall and with a laugh say, “whose the slow one now shorty.” She is suddenly in front of me landing a punch to the side of my face which barely makes my head turn, “oh look kitty has a temper, your going to have to do better than that if you want to hurt me little puss,” I tease her riling her up worse as my thoughts go crazy, ‘why the hell is this turning me on so much, I’ve never gotten hard from arguing with someone before, maybe it’s because she is so freaking hot when she is pissed off, no, maybe the kinky talk, that’s not it either, I’ve fought with other attractive people using worse innuendos and not had this problem, damn it why am I getting so worked up over this feisty little bitch.’ “Ooh is the kitten goin to bring out her claws,” I continue mocking her as she grabs the hilt of the sword sticking out over her shoulder preparing to summon my own sword if she draws hers. “What is the meaning of this foolishness,” someone shouts from the stairs angrily.

I am still a bit worked up when we reach the meeting hall where the rest of the captains are waiting and am surprised to see the feisty kitten from earlier join them while still giving me a glare that could freeze steel. I can’t help messing with her some more, I give her my most seductive look and blow her a kiss which gets a very unexpected reaction from her, her glare turns to a look of shock and with a small gasp she blushes madly. I blink at her reaction but let a smirk join the look on my face which not only makes her blush harder but gets reactions from every other person on her side of the room. My attention is called back forward when a very old man starts questioning mister creepy, “captain Ichimaru why have you requested this meeting and brought this outsider to it. I notice that one of the captains is not looking at creepy but is staring dead at me, he is very large and has a metal box on his head.

I give the staring person a questioning look causing him to clench his fists tightly. I am wondering why he is so pissy when a draft comes through the window behind him passes me and goes back out the window. I catch the distinctive scent of another wolf on the air causing my fur to bristle as the old man turns to me, “it looks like you are quite powerful outsider, may I have your name.” My response is cut off when a deep growl comes from the man who had been staring at me triggering me to let out my own as I turn to face him. I growl louder when he shifts into an attack stance and give him a warning, “attacking me would be incredibly stupid pup,” as my concentration on hiding them drops my ears stand up and my tails unfurl from my waist to fan out behind me. I sink into a ready stance as he replies in a very deep voice, “filthy omega bitch, leave my territory or die,” while continuing to growl at me. His challenge along with the omega bitch comment causes something to snap in me, with a roaring snarl my vision goes red and my mind goes black.

POV change (T.H)

‘Who the hell is this guy, and why the hell does that look on his face make me so hot,’ I think as I listen to Gin’s report on why he brought the stranger here, and look back at him when the head captain turns to speak to him. The growl coming from captain Komamura surprises me but not nearly as much as when the stranger growls back, sounding much more dangerous, and warns Komamura while tails unwrap from his waist to flare behind him. The outsider was hot already but add in the ears on his head and the sleek tails above that perfect backside and he is absolutely sinful.

I know this is going to end badly as soon as the words leave Komamura’s mouth and am immediately proven correct with the strangers reaction. His mystifying eyes, glowing pupil on red iris on blue background, become dangerous and primal as the glowing gold pupil starts glowing red. There is a massive surge of spiritual power from him that is staggering in its extent that is accompanied by a vicious roar that sounds like it comes from some kind of pissed off lion wolf hybrid. Things get a bit more nerve wracking when he starts changing during the roar. He easily doubles in height and muscle mass, his body becomes covered in midnight black fur, his head changes to that of a wolf with his top canine teeth extending at least eight inches past his lower jaw.

I don’t know what in the hell possesses me to do it but some instinct tells me that if I don’t do this then Komamura will die. I run forward to stand in front of the giant wolf and grab one of the tails that are whipping angrily through the air around him. He looks down at me the moment I lay hands on his tail as his growl softens slightly he lowers his head to look into my face with his eyes glowing with primal fury. For some unknown reason looking into those eyes excites me in the filthiest, most insanely carnal ways possible. I hold completely still as he starts sniffing at me, and almost fall over when he starts nuzzling me with his massive head. A shiver races up my spine when he buries his nose in my neck and starts licking me.

“What’s happening,” I ask a lot less confidently than I normally would turning my head to look at the other captains. Komamura is the one to answer, “you just saved my life is what happened, I picked a fight with someone way more powerful than I am and he would have killed me for the insult.” I am not the only one looking at him in shock as he continues, “he is a wolf, I couldn’t stop myself from challenging him as another male wolf, that’s natural, but I called him an omega bitch which is one of the worst insults that can be thrown at a male wolf, it’s basically like calling him a female whore, my comment triggered his dormant ‘Alpha’ power into awakening.” I am trying to wrap my head around what Komamura is saying but the stranger has gotten down on his knees and pulled me into his arms with my back to his chest as he rubs his nose up and down the back of my neck. “Ok that doesn’t really help me with what is happening right now though,” I say trying to ignore the fact that one of his palms completely covers my entire torso.

“Oh, well that is how I am still alive, I am actually the luckiest person in the universe right now because of it, I noticed how you instinctively ran to calm him, that could have gotten you killed if not for one thing, that being that you are an unawakened true submissive, they are the only thing that can calm the primal fury of an ‘Alpha’ much less a newly awakened one, which is actually lucky for you,” Komamura explains as if discussing the weather. I am getting angry at him now as the wolf is currently licking my neck, which is causing very wrong reactions in me, so I snap at him, “ what the hell are you talking about, and how is this lucky.” Komamura scratches the back of his neck as he nervously continues, “um, about that, right now he is scenting you or marking you with his scent as his future mate, your lucky because of the fact that he just awakened otherwise he wouldn’t be scenting you he would be claiming you, please don’t tell me I have to explain what that means, but because of the strain of the first transformation he will be changing back any time now, oh also he may or may not remember what has happened, some ‘Alpha’ beings don’t have a full connection with their ‘Alpha’ form right away so won’t remember what happened during the change.”

Only some of what he says registers right away, particularly the future mate part and the claiming part, which terrifies me because of the sheer size differences, as I stare at them stupidly. I can tell something is happening when he stops licking me and his head drops limply over my shoulder. He starts changing back while holding me so I wind up sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around me and his head on my shoulder as he sits on his feet. I can feel my face heating up as I remember the fact that he is wearing practically nothing, only a loincloth over a fundoshi, and that he starts nuzzling my neck as he stirs.

POV change (X)

I am very confused when I start to wake up because I have no clue how I became unconscious. I start to take in something as I wake up, and that is that there is something deliciously cold in my arms, which I start inspecting but just as my hand lands on, and gently squeezes, what is obviously a woman’s breast my nose is flooded with a horrible smell which causes me to push the woman, who I notice is the feisty kitten, away and cover my nose fighting not to gag as I say, “dear god, what is that smell.”

I can’t take the smell anymore, it’s burning my nose, so I stick my hand into my pocket space to pull out the handkerchief I put in it for a situation like this and cover my nose with it. I look to the old man to apologize for the commotion but he speaks first, “what was that you did just then, and may I have a name to call you by.” It takes me a moment to realize he is speaking of my pocket space before replying, “my name is Xavier Nightwing, and I am guessing you are referring to my pocket space, it is an extra dimensional space that I use to carry things, it’s much more convenient than a bag.”

“An extra dimensional…I will let the members of squad twelve ask about it, I want to offer you a place here in the soul society, someone as strong as you are could really help a lot,” the old man says quietly. “You want me to be a reaper, sounds like it could be fun for a while but I may have to leave every now and then to take care of duties in other realms,” I answer as I stand up. “Excellent, wait, what do you mean other realms,” he begins happily only to switch to confusion. I look at him curiously as I reply, “I mean other realms, other worlds out in the cosmos, I have already been to quite a few in my incredibly long life.” He is looking at me like I am crazy, “yes, we can come back to that another time, for now I am going to pair you up with captain Hitsugaya while you are here.” We both shout a reply at the same time, “you want me to partner up with him/her,” turning to glare at each other as we speak.

“No,” I shout at the short icy woman as I stand in her office. “The head captain said that we have to work together, if you are going to be working here with me in tenth division you have to do it,” she yells back at me with her hands fisted on her hips. “I said no, I will not,” I am growling now and I’m sure everyone in a good distance has heard us fighting already. “Put it on, you are not running around my division almost naked, this is a soul reaper office not a whorehouse, you may behave like that where you come from but it is not acceptable here,” she screams as she shoves a bundle of fabric at me. “What the hell did you just call me you little bitch, I don’t know or care who the fuck you think you are but I am not a whore and I am going to fucking kill you now,” I snarl backhanding her so hard she actually crashes through several walls and out into a courtyard as her comment snaps the tenuous control I have over my fury.

My fist leaves a crater in the ground where her head had just been as she barely rolls out of the way of the attack I had launched from the hole in her office wall. I can see a very large number of soul reapers gathering around us while I chase her around the area. “You will wear it even if I have to make you,” she says as she finally retaliates. “I will not and there is no way you could ever make me,” I respond slapping her attacks away as I try to land my own. “You can’t keep this up forever and you are trapped with nowhere to go,” she says gesturing at the reapers surrounding us as she grabs the hilt of her sword.

“You think you have me trapped do you, let me disabuse you of that notion right now bitch, on which note I say to you, FUCK OFF,” I shout the last at her as my wings snap out and I launch myself into the air loving the look that had crossed her face when my wings appeared. “Who the fuck does that bitch think she is, trying to bind me up in that shit, and then to have the nerve to call me a whore, she’s lucky I didn’t take her head for that,” I am snarling, growling and yelling in rage as I land in front of the head captains division building, slamming the door open as I shout for the old man, “hey old man, we need to talk, if you don’t do something about that little bitch’s attitude I will kill her, I don’t care who you are you do not disrespect me like she has and live, so come out here and talk to me before I go back and wipe Toshiko Hitsugaya from existence.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note, do not complain about X’s calling Toshiko a bitch, remember that X’s base personality is a wolf and since female wolves are called bitches he will refer to most females as such


End file.
